blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Takamagahara (system)
is a supreme program created by people to control space and time. It consists of three Observers called Takamagahara A, Takamagahara B and Takamagahara C, who are known for short as TA, TB and TC. The system is based on the data collected by the Origin on the Amaterasu Unit. The purpose of Takamagahara is to maintain the existence of mankind. Information The Takamagahara system was created in the original world and it could rewind the time, but it had a flaw – it cannot change events, due to the lack of the Blue. The main task of the system was to create a new world without Prime Fields, which were feared by humanity. However, the Origin had started rebuilding the world basing it on information from the world that was destroyed before. The system AIs – TA, TB and TC – are invisible beings, but they cast humanoid shadows from chairs to the floor in a white room. They had one mind and Observed all of the possibilities of the timeline, guiding it toward some certain goal. They released Yūki Terumi to start the Doomsday. During BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, when they weren’t satisfied with the happening events in a timeline, they were firing at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi a blast from Highlander: Takemikazuchi, killing Ragna the Bloodedge, causing the Origin to destroy the world and recreate it again. When the development of events were positive for the Master Unit, Amaterasu, Rachel Alucard protected Kagutsuchi using the Tsukuyomi Unit. During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Takamagahara tried to choose the most suitable development of events, using phenomenon created by Noel Vermillion, the Continuum Shift. Much earlier, they released Terumi, so the AIs started preparing an “exit stratedy” as they could not govern him at times; however, during the split second when Ragna did the impossible, they were distracted, and Terumi managed to infiltrate Takamagahara. He unleashed a magical virus created by Phantom on them, putting them out of commission. After that, Hades: Izanami, then the Emperor, could take control over the system. She remarked that she had stopped time from looping, and shifted causality from “random” to “sequential”. She also stated that she turned the world back to how it is meant to be, a “world of death”, like the one she is part of, meaning that there will be no more looping/parallel timelines, and that when things end, they shall end permanently. With AIs under her control, she was able to trigger massive-scale Event Interference. Towards the end of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Hades: Izanami ordered Phantom to annihilate Takamagahara as she no longer had any use for them. With their death, major Event Interference came to a halt as Amaterasu was summoned into the world. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Amane Nishiki rebooted AI, so they can Observe the world instead of Amaterasu Unit. However, since Ragna recreated the world using the true Blue, the world is immune to interferences, and the system can only watch the events happening in the world. Gallery Opening (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 1).png Opening (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 2).png True Ending (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 5, Type A).png Opening (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 3).png Opening (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 4).png Amane Nishiki (Centralfiction, arcade mode illustration, 4, type A).png Trivia * in Japanese means “Plain of High Heaven”. In Shintō, it is the dwelling place of the kami. * In the English version, Takamagahara are voiced by Michael McConnohie, Wendee Lee and Bryce Papenbrook. ** In BlazBlue: Alter Memory the English voice actors are Geoffrey Chalmers, Bryce Papenbrook and Wendee Lee. * In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger in Ragna and Nu’s stories “Takamagahara” is written and said as “Tamagahara”. *In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger in Hakumen’s story “Takamagahara” is written as “Takama-gahara”. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Observers